


Hear me out... Constangreen

by orphan_account



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Chubby John, Demons, Kissing, Magic, Multi, Tags May Change, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2020-10-25 22:56:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20732087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ok so hear me out…Chubby John Constantine/Gary GreenPicture this, The first chapter would be slightly chubby John figuring out that Gary likes it and wants him to get bigger, and the rest would be different occasions when Gary decided to stuff John to the brim, then they makeout while Gary rubs John's belly.No? Fine don't read then. No one is making you.





	1. Chapter 1

Gary had left on Time Bureau business, that morning, and left John alone in their apartment. It wasn't that he hadn't been alone in their apartment before, but if he was being honest, he missed his nerdy boyfriend.

It was the afternoon now and John was reading one of the books Gary had recommended to him. Harry Potter and the Philosopher's stone. There had been jokes about Harry Potter made about him his whole life, but he had never had the time to read the series. His stomach suddenly growled and startled him so much he nearly dropped the book. It was then he realized he hadn't eaten since Gary had made him breakfast in bed that morning. Begrudgingly he got up and made his way to the kitchen.  
Upon his arrival to the kitchen he saw a box with a note attached. He picked up the note.  
'Dearest John, I know how you forget to eat while I'm away so I made this for you to enjoy today. Love Gary.'  
John smiled, "Oh luv, how did I ever live without you?" He opened the box and there was a whole cake literally with his name on it inside. He raised a brow, "Though I do appreciate the gesture, I bloody hope you didn't waste too much time on this for me luv." John Constantine, despite his vast magical power, had a weakness only Gary knew. And it was cake.

John got a plate from the cupboard and grabbed a fork and a knife to cut himself a slice. Once he decided on a decent size to cut the slice he carefully sank the knife into the delicately frosted goodness. He put it on his plate and retreated back to his seat next to his book. He flopped down into his favourite chair with a sigh.  
Once the cake hit his tongue he knew there was no greater heaven, then he recognized the enchantment.  
"Bollocks," he managed to get out before his own hand forced more of the cake into his mouth. And more. And more. Until the slice was gone and, as though he were possessed he got up and began walking back to the kitchen. He tried to resist, but the spell had already set in and the cake was just too good. He grabbed the box from the counter and walked back out to his favourite chair and sat down. He picked up the fork and shoved more and more cake into his mouth. And more. And more. And more.

John had made it through half of the cake and felt beyond full, but his own hand was still shoving more cake down his throat. He groaned as even more cake found its way to his belly which was starting to expand. John looked down, still eating the heavenly cake, and watched his once f- no not flat. He was a bit soft before this happened, because his loving boyfriend insisted that he eat three square meals a day and often dessert as well. So naturally he began to gain weight, but Gary said that he was okay with it so John didn't care too much. But now his belly was growing bigger and bigger while he was helpless to do anything but watch.

Later that evening Gary came home and was surprised to find John fast asleep in his favourite chair. But what surprised him was John's, very stuffed, size of a flat basketball, belly straining against his shirt buttons.  
You see, our dear Gary was what is called a chubby chaser. So obviously he wasn't protesting about John's new weight. But he was surprised that John would let himself go that much in the 12 hours that he was away. He realized that John was also covered in cake crumbs. 'huh,' thought Gary. 'Where did he get a cake from?'  
So that's the beginning of what I think will be a very 'large' story. Hopefully you enjoyed and I've changed your mind on chubby Constantine.  
XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is going to be kind of special. Someone commented that they would like to see John get “Huge” and that isn’t the way I planned to go originally. So I've decided to do one chapter after this one of how the story would go if I decided it was going to go that way. To the person that commented this, 
> 
> “There is nothing hotter to me than John Constantine gaining weight and becoming a fatass, whether through feeding or pregnancy. So I'm super excited for this, hope John gets huge! Glad you came along to fill the void of fat John Constantine fics ! Thank you!”
> 
> Thank you for your encouragement because I didn’t think I would get any at all. :) And I’m sorry If this doesn’t meet any expectations you may have, but no one else writes this so I don’t really believe there is a standard to meet. I hope you enjoy!

John awoke from his slumber only to realize that the spell had worn off and his boyfriend had most definitely come home, and most definitely seen him in this state. His shirt was covered in crumbs along with his face, which also had smudged icing as well. He felt a slight pressure on his stomach and looked down to see his stomach, had digested the heavenly cake, and had softened a generous amount, so his shirt was still a bit snug and the same could be said for his pants. 

The enchantment made it so he would eat the whole food item it was cast on and he would gain a considerable amount of weight from it. But the note had said it was from Gary. John knew it wasn’t actually Gary who had enchanted the cake. The brit’s boyfriend was certainly good at cooking, if the previous amount of weight he had put on could say anything, but he couldn’t do magic for shite. But. Who did?

As John pondered who could have done it, a wonderful smell wafted from the kitchen. ‘Gary must be making breakfast,” John thought and his stomach growled. The smell was of bacon and eggs and, John’s personal favourite especially when Gary makes them, pancakes. John managed to get up from his spot in his favourite chair and began his walk to the kitchen. The least he could do was say good morning.

In the kitchen Gary had his back turned to the entrance, so John, being John, snuck up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist. Gary knew it was John so he leaned back into the brit’s embrace.

“Mornin’ luv,” John murmured while kissing the top of Gary’s head. 

“Good morning John,” Gary said in his usual cheery demeanor. “I missed you yesterday.”

“I missed you too luv,” John suddenly stopped as he realized how much Gary had made. “We having company luv?” John hesitantly asked because he already knew the answer. 

Gary had been possessed before he left yesterday. There was no trace of the demon because it left Gary before John could notice that his boyfriend’s soul wasn’t the only one in his body. The demon was the one who enchanted the cake. Why? John had no clue.

“No I just thought you might be hungry given your new weight and all,” Gary said innocently. John was tense now. Gary wasn’t possessed at the moment. There wasn’t a trace of the demon anywhere near their apartment.

’So why was he still on about me eating?’ John got his answer when Gary turned around and hugged him back with one arm and gently placed his other hand on John’s soft belly.

“I came home last night and you were already asleep,” Gary started. “ you looked so peaceful I didn’t want to wake you. So I had to ‘satisfy’ myself in the bedroom.” John’s eyes widened in surprise.

“I-I don’t understand luv,” John managed. Gary just looked him in the eye and began gently pushing him toward the kitchen table. Once John was seated Gary began kneading the softness that was John’s belly. John let out a soft moan of appreciation. Gary gave a small smile.

“I looovve this,” He drew out the word love and the lust was clear as day in his eyes. John was slightly intimidated by this, but the sensation of Gary’s hands on his rounded middle felt so good he let him keep going. “I came home last night and this was straining against the buttons of your shirt,” He continued and grabbed John’s softer sides for emphasis. “It was driving me up the wall,” he growled. John swallowed the nervous lump in his throat. “But now I get to tell you that and I get to touch you.” Gary’s hands slid down to grip John’s thighs. Hard. John groaned out his arousal at the man-handling. But Gary still wasn’t possessed. So he was telling the truth? 

‘He really does like it.’John thought as his boyfriend continued to knead him like dough. He was lost in a haze of bliss from Gary’s hands rubbing over him, and arousal when Gary suddenly stopped. John watched Gary with confusion as he walked back over to turn off the stove, and picked up a plate of food from the counter. John knew what was coming next and before he could protest a forkful of bacon was forced into his mouth.

“Eat up Johnny,” Gary said sweetly. “A growing boy like you needs to eat.” John groaned around the mouthful and, under Gary’s gaze, decided to obey and chew. The food was delicious but there was a lot, and John didn’t think he could eat it all by himself. He opened for the next bite and Gary gave it to him. But all of John worries melted away when Gary started rubbing his belly again. He could finish only if Gary believed he could. Which he clearly did because he wouldn’t have made this much if he didn’t. So John ate. Bite after bite Gary fed him, and soon enough his shirt buttons were straining again and his waistband was digging into his belly. Gary noticed. “Getting full John?” he said while stuffing more food into Constantine’s waiting mouth. John moaned as Gary pinched his full stomach and continued rubbing it. “I’ll take that as an,’I can handle more’” John groaned in protest but Gary rubbing his belly and the taste of the food were too good. So he simply kept eating whatever Gary fed him. 

His pants got so tight that they were pushing on his stomach and he couldn’t eat anymore, so Gary showed mercy and unbuttoned them. John’s belly spilled freely into his lap, this caused all of the buttons to pop off of Contantine’s shirt from bottom to top in perfect timing from the last. John let out a huge sigh of relief, at the pressure being relieved from his full stomach. Gary gave his belly an affectionate pat. “You did well John,” he praised as he rubbed and squeezed his chubby boyfriends stuffed belly. John moaned fully this time. Gary kissed him on the lips and all over his middle. “Why don’t you take a nap while I start on lunch.”  
XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t think John is ready to think about lunch yet. Feedback is appreciated as long as it is positive. If you don’t like? Don’t read. It’s really that simple. Don’t hate on people, mind your own business, stuff like that. Y’know?


	3. Sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OoF

I know I said that he next chapter would be a special one. But I've been busy and just overall tired and I haven't gotten to it yet.

I think my new thing is writing stories that don't exist yet.  
Yeah I have a thing. And I may or may not be starting a new story.

How do people feel about joshdub x mully?   
I know! I'm fucking weird ok I know! Like I always say.   
Don't like? Don't read. 

I think I'm just going to continue this story as intended and just make him big at the end? If that's ok? Idk I just have no effing clue how to start it.

Thanks to the person who has been commenting and to the people who left kudos I appreciate it.


End file.
